A power device, such as a trenched-gate semiconductor device, can include a plurality of trenched-gate power transistors. These transistors can be arranged in a one- or two-dimensional array. In such a configuration, an electronic environment of, or an electric field that is experienced by, trenched-gate semiconductor devices can differ with location within the array. For example, the electronic environment of trenched-gate semiconductor devices that are on, or near, a periphery of the array can differ from an electronic environment of trenched-gate semiconductor devices that are within an interior of the array. This difference in the electronic environment can produce differences in operational characteristics of the devices within the periphery when compared to the devices within the interior.
As an illustrative, non-exclusive example, the difference in the electronic environment can cause a breakdown voltage of the devices within the termination region to be different from (or less than) a breakdown voltage of the devices within the inner region. Thus, it is known to provide one or more termination structures within a termination region that includes, or is proximal to, the outer devices. However, formation of these termination structures generally requires additional processing or masking steps, which can increase an overall production cost of the power device. In addition, certain termination structures may not be compatible with certain trenched-gate power transistors.